


Ловля на живца

by Florka



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: Уорд — Гидра, и Фитцу приходится с этим как-то жить. Сначала Уорд пытается убить их с Симмонс, а затем неожиданно присылает сообщение с предложением о встрече, о чем Фитц, конечно же, рассказывает Коулсону. Их отряд принимает решение устроить ловушку для Уорда, мышеловку, в которой сыром окажется Фитц.





	

Назначая время встречи с Уордом, Фитц солгал Щ.И.Т.у, выиграв для себя и Гранта лишний час. Он хотел остаться с ним наедине, поговорить лицом к лицу, вызнать все ответы на волнующие его вопросы. А затем, вероятно, убить. Одним выстрелом, прямо промеж глаз, как Уорд сам учил его. С этих стрелковых учений ведь всё и началось, их странные дружеские отношения.

— Черт возьми, Фитц, не так! — грубо бросил тогда Уорд и подошел к нему сзади, чтобы поставить в правильное положение. Для Уорда было мукой смотреть, как тот пытается научиться стрельбе. Ведь даже младшекурсники в академии схватывали все быстрее, чем Фитц.

— Сделай упор на правую ногу, — поправил его положение Уорд. — Расставь их шире, поверни корпус хотя бы в три четверти.

Он обхватил его, ладонями накрыв руки, держащие пистолет, заставил поднять их выше:

— Выпрямись!

Уорд горячо дышал ему прямо в шею, что только еще сильнее мешало сосредоточиться. Фитц помнил, что не сразу смог подобрать нужные слова. В сложившейся ситуации это было не так уж легко. Хотя что могло быть легче, чем попросить его отойти? Не прижиматься так сильно? Покинуть его личное пространство?

Фитц смотрел на пистолет в своих руках и пытался понять, почему дать отпор Уорду всегда было для него так сложно. Их тянуло друг к другу, и Фитц начал испытывать к нему симпатию, а затем и вовсе проникся благодарностью за все попытки Гранта чему-то его научить, за все те разы, что он защищал его, прикрывал спину и брал самую тяжелую работу на себя. Но к чему это все привело?

— Лео? — Уорд бесшумно возник перед ним и тут же попытался обнять, но Фитц резко поднял в руках пистолет, заставляя Гранта держать дистанцию. — Эй, тише, приятель, тише!

— Не с-с-смей называть меня п-приятелем, — Фитц заикался от волнения, пытался сдержать дрожь в собственных руках, но не мог. Грант попытался сделать шаг вперед, чтобы перехватить пистолет, отвести в сторону и обнять, но Фитц резко отступил назад и как можно крепче сжал пальцами пистолет.

— Мне жаль, — казалось, искренне сказал Уорд.

— Мне тоже, — поджав губы, ответил Фитц. — Мне жаль, что я выжил после всего сделанного тобой. Но знаешь, что? — он слегка рассмеялся на грани истерики. — Знаешь, что хуже всего, Уорд? Что хуже всех этих мучений и лишений, через которые ты заставил меня пройти? Хуже потери памяти, Симмонс, дурацкого реабилитационного периода, знаешь, что?

У Фитца все сжималось внутри, его всего трясло, но он продолжал как можно крепче сжимать пистолет. Палец на спусковом крючке, а Уорда — на прицеле. Вот только он не смотрел куда стреляет. Он смотрел Гранту в лицо, едва сдерживая застывшие в глазах слезы.

— Смотри не на меня, а куда стреляешь, болван, — выдохнул Уорд, устало потирая виски. И он, и Фитц, они оба знали, что их разговор никогда не закончится выстрелом.

— Ты не должен этого делать, Фитц, — Уорд как будто пытался его успокоить, сделал шаг вперед, но Фитц вздрогнул и, подняв пушку, стал целиться ему прямо в лоб.

— Н-н-нет, — его губы тряслись, и он опять заикался. — Как раз-таки именно это я и должен сделать. Но хуже всего то, что я этого не хочу. После всех твоих предательств, Уорд, после всех убийств я думал, что придушу тебя собственными руками, когда увижу. Но посмотри на меня, — он нервно усмехнулся и наконец-то медленно опустил пистолет. — У меня есть шанс убить тебя, но меньше всего на свете я хочу сделать этот выстрел.

А затем рассмеялся, убирая оружие в кобуру.

— Что если бы... Если бы мы встретились в другой вселенной?

— В той, где ты на моей стороне? — улыбнулся Уорд, и от этой улыбки у Фитца по спине пробежали мурашки.

— Где не было бы сторон, — сбивчиво ответил он и опустил глаза. Ему было тяжело смотреть на человека, которого он принимал за друга, которому смог довериться, который так глубоко забрался к нему в душу, как даже Симмонс не удавалось. Он поднял руки в желании закрыть ими лицо, но почувствовал сопротивление и жаркое прикосновение сухих и мозолистых пальцев к запястьям.

— Посмотри на меня.

Фитц, явно переборов себя, отвернулся и посмотрел в сторону: он ждал чего-то подобного, не прямо этих слов, но какого-то приказа. Потому что иначе Уорд не мог с ним сейчас общаться. Другого варианта попросту не существовало.

— Лео.

От звучания собственного имени Фитца бросило в дрожь, но он всё еще держался. Закусывал губу, чтобы больным уколом напомнить себе, почему сопротивляется. Почему заставляет себя отказаться от Уорда. Но чем дольше тот держал его за руки, чем ближе друг к другу они становились, тем слабее было сопротивление Фитца самому себе. Его просили сделать всего одну вещь, но и с ней он не смог справиться.

— Ты должен уйти, — сначала тихо себе под нос, а потом чуть громче повторил Фитц и поднял взгляд. — Ты должен уйти. Сейчас же.

Слова сами слетали с губ, он тараторил, словно боясь не успеть. Еще какая-то часть внутри него сопротивлялась, требовала придерживаться задания, но её голос был слишком тих.

И пусть план был прост: задержать Гранта Уорда любой ценой, пока не придет подкрепление, — Фитц не мог побороть себя. Быть может, в будущем, но не прямо сейчас. Он знал, что будет жалеть об этом поступке всю свою жизнь и никогда не простит себе предательства команды, но он не мог просто закрыть глаза на всё то, что связывало его с Уордом.

Эти отношения не были пустым местом, их не так-то просто стереть из памяти.

— Лео, я... — Уорд попытался заговорить с ним, но Фитц оттолкнул его от себя.

— Пока не поздно, ты должен уйти, прошу, — он смотрел на него с мольбой в глазах. — Ты победил, Уорд, из-за тебя я сломлен, и мой разум не в силах бороться с собственными чувствами, и я уже жалею, что говорю это тебе. Оставь мне хоть немного достоинства.

Могло только показаться, но, возможно, в глазах Уорда действительно проскочило сожаление:

— Идем со мной, Гидра сможет обеспечить тебе защиту, Щ.И.Т. никогда...

— Щ.И.Т. никогда не предаст меня, — отталкивая от себя протянутую руку, с болью в голосе ответил Фитц. — Даже после того, что я сделал. Или сделаю, — он запнулся. — Уходи. Пока ещё можешь.

— Я всегда буду рядом, — прежде чем убежать, пообещал Уорд.— Я найду тебя даже посреди пустыни.

— Лучше бы этому никогда не случаться, — прошептал Фитц ему вслед.


End file.
